Kyuusune's jutsu shop!
by cursed chaos kitsune Kyuusune
Summary: I desided to open this to help struggleing writers, give ya jutsu, and write request chapters for ya. so tell me what you want and I'll write it! I Have a list of custom jutsu for all to use! Read and give me jutsu!
1. Chapter 1

Well come to Kyuusune's Jutsu shop here I design, test, and sell Jutsu...

Simply you ask for a jutsu and I'll design it. Also I listed all the jutsu I have created so far. Just remember if you use it give me credit... Cause to be honest I dont think I own anything else...

Anyway like I said this 'story' is just a place where Im goint to make request chapters and help other writers...since I have no life or anything better to do... Next chapter I start pranking random people...I mean writing your request chapters!

and before I forget and get sued I DONT OWN NARUTO!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The jutsu List!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hiden Kinjutsu: Kokoro Taisou – **Hidden forbidden technique: spirits imperial graveyard

This technique is extremely powerful and has two parts. In its first Part the user lifts the target into the air with burning hand made from raw chakra. The second part is while the chakra hand lifts the target into the air and burns them, a second hand made of raw spirit energy will rip the soul of the target out of them.

Warnings: The technique requires massive amounts of chakra. The technique is used primarily for interrogations.

Counters: If the target has equal or more will power and chakra than the user then they can break free of the technique.

**Shunshin Bakuha- **Explosive body flicker

This technique is similar to the conventional Shunshin. Except upon teleportation the user releases a burst of chakra similar to a Katon jutsu. The result is a burst of flame burning anyone in a thirty-foot range of the user.

Warnings: If the user has poor chakra control they may burn themselves before teleprompting.

Counters: None

**Yonshin Shunshin-** 4000 hit body flicker

A variation of the Shunshin and Hiraishin. The user will repeat the body flicker technique aver 4000 times in fast succession while striking a opponent each time.

Warning: Poor chakra control or sealing speed will result in self-mutilation when using this jutsu.

Counters: In order to counter this jutsu you must use the same Jutsu at the same time.

**Koutei hitoyone: Taiju shi-** Emperors command: Mass death

A poorly named jutsu that will resurrect the nearby dead or fallen and convert them into a zombie horde that still has all the same abilities they had in life.

Warnings: After the user activates the jutsu they are left in a state of meditation and are completely helpless. Once the state of meditation is broken the jutsu dispels.

Counters: a head shot to the user will wake or kill the user disrupting the jutsu.

**Yami tsuki Henshin-** Dark moon transformation

A Dark jutsu that transforms the user into a half demon but the longer they stay transformed the more powerful and demonic they become.

Warnings: Once the transformation begins user starts to lose control of speech chakra and mind. After a full 12 hours under the transformation they become full demon and the transformation becomes permanent.

Counters: Disrupt the users chakra, knock them unconscious, or kill them.

**Shikyaku Taiatari-** four legged suicide ram

A last resort that charges the last amounts of chakra into the users arms and legs before they attempt to ram into or drill threw the target.

Warnings: As said its last resort and only an idiot would use it unless they are about to die.

Counters: Dodging or knocking the user back before impact would stop them.

**Hakkeshou: Taifuugan-** Eight trigrams seal: Eye of the typhoon

Combines the Kaiten with the original Hyuuga TaiJutsu. Upon impact the user sharply twist their hands creating a spinning bullet of chakra while attacking. Known to block minor jutsu like the grand fireball.

Warning: Need perfect chakra control as well as a mastery of Hyuuga fighting style, if you don't have them then your probably will snap your wrists.

Counters: use the same tricks that would counter Hyuuga style TaiJutsu

**Denko jonetsu kogeki suru-** Lightning passion attack

A prank technique used only with any girls. The user converts chakra to lips or finger tips which on contact with the girls skin will cause a overload of pleasure all over her body, usually knocks them out.

Warning: if it is used on to many girls…. Well watch a tag body spray commercial if you want to know.

Counters: None

**Senso no kanashimi-** war of sorrows

A Genjutsu that forces a person to repeatedly endure the worst moments of their life until they loose all hope of life or become suicidal.

Warnings: no known way to reverse effects so do not use in a spar.

Counters: user must loose control of Genjutsu before effects become permanent otherwise no way to stop.

**Hone ha Saku-** bone blade barrier

The user pulls bone swords out of their arms in a way similar to the Shikotsu myoku (dead bone pulse). After throwing the swords at the enemy and forcing them back the user attaches chakra strings to the bone swords and rotates them around his/her body creating a spinning barrier to deflect attacks or injure/kill an enemy.

Warnings: Minor chakra drain, if user does not maintain focus the blades my slice them apart instead of the enemy.

Counters: A-rank Fire jutsu, or multiple repeated attacks.

**Suish hi kobushi- **crystal fire fist

Another evolution of the Hyuuga fighting style. In this evolution instead of raw bursts of chakra upon impact the palms release a burst of fire upon impact. When not attacking the palms emit A small barrier of raw chakra similar to the Kaiten. However when the barrier comes into contact with a chakra based attack it will disrupt it. For example a water dragon jutsu struck by the crystal fire fist would fall apart on contact.

Warnings: none

Counters: Rock lee's lotus style TaiJutsu.

**Zankoku Na hametsu- **cruel ruin

A attack that drain 50 of a users chakra and changes it to a raw burst of chakra that will destroy almost everything but will also injures the user. Requires charges up time and can only be used once a week or the recoil kills the user.

Warnings: Chakra drain, Recoil, time attack.

Counters: Dodging, chakra poisoning.

**Shinsei Na Gisei-** sacred sacrifice

At the cost of health the user gets chakra or can transfer the wounds from one person to the user.

Warnings: Recoil.

Counters: None

**Kaso shakai birusu-** Underworld virus

A Jutsu that when it infects a target allows the user to control the targets health.

Warnings: None

Counters: A powerful healing jutsu such as genesis rebirth

**Sanju mon hirateiru-** triple gate opening

A technique that burst open not only the celestial gates (human chakra) but the demonic gates (demon chakra) and the angelic gates (angelic chakra) at once filling the user with immense power. The jutsu has eight stages each level increases the users power tenfold. After eighth level the user will have only 15 minutes to live.

**Eikyu no ummei Kuchiyose-** Eternal destiny summoning

A upgrade of the summoning jutsu. Capable of summoning all the animal summonings for a species, all the boss summonings or if used with the Edo Tensei can bring back a slaughtered city. If used by itself it is used to summon the Biju or their boss the Shinigami.

**Oto Bakudan pokin to oru-** Sound Bomb snap

A prank technique that charges chakra to the users thumb and forefinger, then when the user snaps his/her fingers creating a huge blast of flame.

Warnings: If control is not maintained the user could create a wildfire.

Counters: none

**Jitsuzai chottoshita machigai no jutsu-** Reality Lapse technique

A powerful jutsu that disrupts the laws of reality for a few moments, it also holds untold side effects.

Warnings: This technique causes almost immediate chakra exhaustion. If held over five minutes it will cause immediate death.

Counters: None, the only way to beat it is to stop it is to stop the user from preventing the seal chain.

--------------------------  
Remember if you use my jutsu I want some credit!  
Also send your requests so I can write more chapters or send in your jutsu and I'll add them into the story. Jutsu requests also taken!

**_See ya Later_**


	2. Kakshi's beatdown! New jutsu!

Random Requests! 

**Kyuusune:** Here you make the request for something to happen and Ill try may best to write the scene! And before I have to kick the ass of every freaking lawyer in the area I will make this clear I-DON'T –OWN –NARUTO!  
**Wrath:** you come up with the lamest freaking stories EVER!  
**Kyuusune: **WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU! YOU EMO ASSHOLE!  
**Wrath** I'M NOT EMO DAMMNIT! SASUKE IS!

**Sasuke: **(Cutting himself) It helps to relieve the pain…

**Kyuusune: **WTF!  
**Wrath:** **(0-0)** I wish I didn't say anything…  
**Duo:** Hey guys, I brought chips!  
**Kyuusune: **dammit I thought I got rid of you in therapy!  
**Wrath:** Who the hell is he?  
**Kyuusune: **Very old imaginary friend.  
**Wrath: **Ooookay…. Let's just cut to the jutsu's then the request story…  
**Kyuusune: **I agree

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seishin Utsu-** Spirit strike

A series of Powerful Taijutsu techniques that upon impact will release a godlike amount of chakra that will shatter most barriers. If used on a organic target it will blow chunks out of them most likely resulting in death of the target.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Counters:** unknown, evasive maneuvers

**Honoo Homare- **The flaming Glory

THE MOST FORRBIDDEN JUTSU EVER! DO NOT ATTEPT UNDER ANY CONTIDIONS! Only useable by a Hidden bloodline trait. This jutsu alone has been the reason for the destruction of 37 villages, 12 cities, 24 major cites, and 3 capitals, and the underwater nation of Atlantis. This technique cannot be copied.  
**Warnings:** This jutsu is a doomsday weapon outlawed everywhere. Only one know user All other info is classified.  
**Counters:** None…. JUST RUN FAR FAR AWAY!

**Shi Oni Nagashi-** Death demon Current

This is a jutsu only useable by those with demon chakra. What happens is the user charges the raw chakra into their hands like the Rasengan, after a large amount is charged they release it in a wave of pure death… Any organic material hit by the wave will begin to wither and die from the attack. To a ninja they will suffer chakra drain from the technique and it will also drain the physical life force from any touched by the attack….  
**Warnings:** once the wave is released there is no way to control it  
**Counters:** None, a way to stall the technique is to create a barrier of chakra

**Itsui Fukushu no Jutsu** _literally_ Dual Virgins revenge technique  
The name alone says it all...  
It's a TaiJutsu move that can only be used when the user is both angry and embarrassed. They take their bent up feelings and beat the hell of the person that embarrassed them...

**Warnings:** If you pissed of the user of the jutsu I have a few words of advice…RUN, FOREST, RUN!  
**Counters: **apology quick or get beaten even quicker.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wrath:** Those jutsu suck!  
**Kyuusune:**Well you arn't make any so shut up!  
**DUO:** Now onto the Request story!  
**Kyuusune:** Why does my mind have to be so screwed up? (T-T)  
**Kyuusune:** Anyway this story was a cut scene of what would happen if Naruto ever got curious about his sensei's book...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

It was Just an ordinary day for team seven...  
Sasuke was in a corner Being Emo while daydreaming of killing his older brother,  
Sakura was sitting by Sasuke haveing god knows what kind of Daydream about Sasuke,  
Naruto was staring at Kakashi's new book,  
and Kakashi was reading his _Favorite book_ that was cleverly desqised as a book on ninjutsu.

Today Naruto was trying to behave and not be a loud mouth but he couln't help himself So Naruto decided to ask "HEY KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU READING?" Causeing Kakshi to flinch. _" cant tell him Its icha icha or Anko wont go on a date with me..."_ So kakashi came up with a impovise..."Nothing Naruto go away…" but instead Naruto started to make shadow clones and ask again

"HEY KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU READING?" "HEY KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU READING?" "HEY KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU READING?" "HEY KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU READING?" soon Kakashi couldn't focus "_must resist Naruto's stupidity_" Over in the sidelines Sasuke and Sakura had noticed the show starting were counting down _"3…2…1…"  
_"DAMNIT NARUTO!" and with a CHIDORI enforced bitch slap Naruto was sent flying his clones destroyed.  
All was right with Kakshi's world… until Kakashi started to read his perverted book (now revealed as Icha-icha paradise...) and was bitch slapped by Sakura for being a pervert, Kneed in the balls by Anko, and generally punished by the mass of Kohona women…

That day Kakashi gave up icha-icha paradice...

-------------------------------------------------------

**Kyuusune:**Short and to the point.  
**Wrath:**Even duo admits it was crap...  
**Duo:** THAT WAS THE WORST PIECE OF $# I EVER &$ HEARD I CANT BELEVE YOU WROTE THAT !#!  
**Wrath:** Duo this is the start of a destructive friendship...

**Kyuusune:** Please give me jutsu Idea's or story requests... **(T-T)** Im gone for now


	3. A 23 long jutsu list!

**Kyuusune:** well here is the next update of this stupid idea of mine... and for the pure hell of it Im giving the complete list over again...  
**Wrath:**WILL YOU STOP LYING! your only puting them all in one chapter so the list seems better for those browsing the fanfics!  
**Kyuusune:** BE QUIET! OR I WILL VIRGIN CURSE YOU!  
Wrath: your bluffing!  
Duo: As his alter ego I tell you hes not jokeing...  
**Kyuusune:** What You gonna do now?  
Wrath: Your a cheating ass  
**Kyuusune:** Yeah now for calling me an ass (Charges chakra)** VIRGIN CURSE JUTSU!  
Wrath: **YOUR GOING DOWN! **Itsui Fukushu no Jutsu!** (Kyuusune gets his ass handed to him)  
**Duo: **While these two dumasses fight you people check the list Also a reward will be given to the person who can Identify Wrath's jutsu...

-----------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------

**Hiden Kinjutsu: Kokoro Taisou – **Hidden forbidden technique: spirits imperial graveyard

This technique is extremely powerful and has two parts. In its first Part the user lifts the target into the air with burning hand made from raw chakra. The second part is while the chakra hand lifts the target into the air and burns them, a second hand made of raw spirit energy will rip the soul of the target out of them.

Warnings: The technique requires massive amounts of chakra. The technique is used primarily for interrogations.

Counters: If the target has equal or more will power and chakra than the user then they can break free of the technique.

**Shunshin Bakuha- **Explosive body flicker

This technique is similar to the conventional Shunshin. Except upon teleportation the user releases a burst of chakra similar to a Katon jutsu. The result is a burst of flame burning anyone in a thirty-foot range of the user.

Warnings: If the user has poor chakra control they may burn themselves before teleprompting.

Counters: None

**Yonshin Shunshin-** 4000 hit body flicker

A variation of the Shunshin and Hiraishin. The user will repeat the body flicker technique aver 4000 times in fast succession while striking a opponent each time.

Warning: Poor chakra control or sealing speed will result in self-mutilation when using this jutsu.

Counters: In order to counter this jutsu you must use the same Jutsu at the same time.

**Koutei hitoyone: Taiju shi-** Emperors command: Mass death

A poorly named jutsu that will resurrect the nearby dead or fallen and convert them into a zombie horde that still has all the same abilities they had in life.

Warnings: After the user activates the jutsu they are left in a state of meditation and are completely helpless. Once the state of meditation is broken the jutsu dispels.

Counters: a head shot to the user will wake or kill the user disrupting the jutsu.

**Yami tsuki Henshin-** Dark moon transformation

A Dark jutsu that transforms the user into a half demon but the longer they stay transformed the more powerful and demonic they become.

Warnings: Once the transformation begins user starts to lose control of speech chakra and mind. After a full 12 hours under the transformation they become full demon and the transformation becomes permanent.

Counters: Disrupt the users chakra, knock them unconscious, or kill them.

**Shikyaku Taiatari-** four legged suicide ram

A last resort that charges the last amounts of chakra into the users arms and legs before they attempt to ram into or drill threw the target.

Warnings: As said its last resort and only an idiot would use it unless they are about to die.

Counters: Dodging or knocking the user back before impact would stop them.

**Hakkeshou: Taifuugan-** Eight trigrams seal: Eye of the typhoon

Combines the Kaiten with the original Hyuuga TaiJutsu. Upon impact the user sharply twist their hands creating a spinning bullet of chakra while attacking. Known to block minor jutsu like the grand fireball.

Warning: Need perfect chakra control as well as a mastery of Hyuuga fighting style, if you don't have them then your probably will snap your wrists.

Counters: use the same tricks that would counter Hyuuga style TaiJutsu

**Denko jonetsu kogeki suru-** Lightning passion attack

A prank technique used only with any girls. The user converts chakra to lips or finger tips which on contact with the girls skin will cause a overload of pleasure all over her body, usually knocks them out.

Warning: if it is used on to many girls…. Well watch a tag body spray commercial if you want to know.

Counters: None

**Senso no kanashimi-** war of sorrows

A Genjutsu that forces a person to repeatedly endure the worst moments of their life until they loose all hope of life or become suicidal.

Warnings: no known way to reverse effects so do not use in a spar.

Counters: user must loose control of Genjutsu before effects become permanent otherwise no way to stop.

**Hone ha Saku-** bone blade barrier

The user pulls bone swords out of their arms in a way similar to the Shikotsu myoku (dead bone pulse). After throwing the swords at the enemy and forcing them back the user attaches chakra strings to the bone swords and rotates them around his/her body creating a spinning barrier to deflect attacks or injure/kill an enemy.

Warnings: Minor chakra drain, if user does not maintain focus the blades my slice them apart instead of the enemy.

Counters: A-rank Fire jutsu, or multiple repeated attacks.

**Suish hi kobushi- **crystal fire fist

Another evolution of the Hyuuga fighting style. In this evolution instead of raw bursts of chakra upon impact the palms release a burst of fire upon impact. When not attacking the palms emit A small barrier of raw chakra similar to the Kaiten. However when the barrier comes into contact with a chakra based attack it will disrupt it. For example a water dragon jutsu struck by the crystal fire fist would fall apart on contact.

Warnings: none

Counters: Rock lee's lotus style TaiJutsu.

**Zankoku Na hametsu- **cruel ruin

A attack that drain 50 of a users chakra and changes it to a raw burst of chakra that will destroy almost everything but will also injures the user. Requires charges up time and can only be used once a week or the recoil kills the user.

Warnings: Chakra drain, Recoil, time attack.

Counters: Dodging, chakra poisoning.

**Shinsei Na Gisei-** sacred sacrifice

At the cost of health the user gets chakra or can transfer the wounds from one person to the user.

Warnings: Recoil.

Counters: None

**Kaso shakai birusu-** Underworld virus

**A Jutsu that when it infects a target allows the user to control the targets health.**

Warnings: None

Counters: A powerful healing jutsu such as genesis rebirth

**Sanju mon hirateiru-** triple gate opening

A technique that burst open not only the celestial gates (human chakra) but the demonic gates (demon chakra) and the angelic gates (angelic chakra) at once filling the user with immense power. The jutsu has eight stages each level increases the users power tenfold. After eighth level the user will have only 15 minutes to live.

**Eikyu no ummei Kuchiyose-** Eternal destiny summoning

A upgrade of the summoning jutsu. Capable of summoning all the animal summonings for a species, all the boss summonings or if used with the Edo Tensei can bring back a slaughtered city. If used by itself it is used to summon the Biju or their boss the Shinigami.

**Oto Bakudan pokin to oru-** Sound Bomb snap

A prank technique that charges chakra to the users thumb and forefinger, then when the user snaps his/her fingers creating a huge blast of flame.

Warnings: If control is not maintained the user could create a wildfire.

Counters: none

**Jitsuzai chottoshita machigai no jutsu-** Reality Lapse technique

A powerful jutsu that disrupts the laws of reality for a few moments, it also holds untold side effects.

Warnings: This technique causes almost immediate chakra exhaustion. If held over five minutes it will cause immediate death.

Counters: None, the only way to beat it is to stop it is to stop the user from preventing the seal chain.

**Seishin Utsu- **Spirit strike

A series of Powerful Taijutsu techniques that upon impact will release a godlike amount of chakra that will shatter most barriers. If used on a organic target it will blow chunks out of them most likely resulting in death of the target.

Warnings: None

Counters: unknown, evasive maneuvers

**Honoo Homare-** The flaming Glory

THE MOST FORRBIDDEN JUTSU EVER! TO NOT ATTEPT UNDER ANY CONTIDIONS! Only useable by a Hidden bloodline trait. This jutsu alone has been the reason for the destruction of 37 villages, 12 cities, 24 major cites, and 3 capitals, and the underwater nation of Atlantis. This technique cannot be copied.

Warnings: This jutsu is a doomsday weapon outlawed everywhere. Only one know user All other info is classified.

Counters: None…. JUST RUN FAR FAR AWAY!

**Shi Oni Nagashi- **Death demon Current

This is a jutsu only useable by those with demon chakra. What happens is the user charges the raw chakra into their hands like the Rasengan, after a large amount is charged they release it in a wave of pure death… Any organic material hit by the wave will begin to wither and die from the attack. To a ninja they will suffer chakra drain from the technique and it will also drain the physical life force from any touched by the attack….

Warnings: once the wave is released there is no way to control it

Counters: None, a way to stall the technique is to create a barrier of chakra

**Itsui Fukushu no Jutsu **_literally_ Dual Virgins revenge technique

The name alone says it all...

It's a TaiJutsu move that can only be used when the user is both angry and embarrassed. They take their bent up feelings and beat the hell of the person that embarrassed them...

Warnings: If you pissed of the user of the jutsu I have a few words of advice…RUN, FOREST, RUN!

Counters: apology quick or get beaten even quicker.

**Chikara Senko** -chakra flash –donated by: final-darkness000

a chakra that disrupts the targets eyes from seeing anything that emanates heat causing any person or animal to become invisible to their eyes while also rendering the nerves to half the body useless(the side their non-dominate hand is on)(if user is equally dominant both sides remain unfazed). If the user uses enough chakra the targets eardrums will fail to work thus making it so that their deaf (also applies to nose)though this jutsu doesn't take much chakra at first if you apply more chakra to it the longer it'll stay eg. 10 chakra is its base cost lasts for 30 seconds 20 chakra lasts for a minute THEN YA KNOW and at 60 chakra it causes the targets eardrums and nose to stop working. Thus saying that if you can apply EXTREMELY large amount of chakra the target could be deaf blind from any object emanating heat and half of their body paralyzed forever.

**Moreguchi Chakra Meiji Suru: Kuchiyose no Jutsu** - Leaking Chakra Manifestation: Summoning Technique- donated by Ty16

A technique which can only be preformed by a jinchuuriki. The user channels the chakra of their bijuu out of their body forming it into the form of the bijuu. The demon has control of the body of chakra and the user can cancel the technique by no longer allowing the chakra to pass through the seal thus preventing the bijuu from doing anything outside of its host's orders.

Warnings: When one channels the bijuu's chakra they must limit the amount of it that they use in their body to the amount that their body can handle. The rest must continually pass to the bijuu's chakra body or else the jinchuuriki's body will essentially overload with the amount of chakra and shut down.

Counters: A seal on the original seal of the bijuu, which locks their chakra away from the jinchuuriki.

**Chikyu Mihon: Gimu-teki na Jigoku Tsurukusa** Earth Type: Binding Hell Vines –Donated by: Darkness ( )

Basically it's just vines that has thorns on them, so if they wrap around one's body then it would pierce their skin, and let them bleed to death.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Kyuusune:**(bloody and battle scared) Thanks...for...reading... Oww...(Passes out)  
**Wrath:** (Also battle scared) Send...jutsu...and requests... for stupid storys...(Passes out)  
**Duo: **Alright now those idiots are out of the way...

First this chater is dedicated to Darkness ( ), Ty16, and final-darkness000... all of them donated jutsu to this library so feel free to follow their example and GIVE ME FRIGGIN JUTSU!

Next a mesage to Darkness ( ) I'm actually writting the story you requested and Its most likely going to be a one-shot.

Finnaly I warn you people If you want help with storys or jutsu translations feel free to ask, but if you want to say this is a waste **_WE say go to hell! _**Also any story requests feel free to send my way if we like it We'll write it...


End file.
